


Rule #3

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come play, Fingering, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Toys, very light somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: In which Keith and Lance really suck at keeping their emotional distance from each other and aren't very good at keeping their physical distance either.This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes).





	Rule #3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> Takes Place directly following [Rule #9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478973). You will probably want to read that work first. 
> 
> Rule #3: No sex unless Keith is in his Galra form and Keith must be gone before dawn.

Keith wakes slowly. His body feels heavy, but he forces himself to sit up. Rule number 3. He has to be gone before dawn. He looks down at his arms, which are thankfully back to their normal pale beige color. He glances over at Lance to find him asleep, a tiny smile on his lips. Keith can’t help it. He smiles too. He still can’t believe he has been so lucky. Not just lucky enough to sleep with Lance, but lucky enough to have a friend who’s willing to go through so much to help him. 

As he watches him sleep, Lance lets out a tiny moan, shifting on the blankets. Keith stares. He knows that moan. His eyes travel down Lance’s body. One of his legs bent, hanging off the edge of the bed, and Lance’s hips lift ever so slightly with his next moan. That’s when Keith catches a glimpse of something black between his legs. Keith swallows. Is that…? 

He carefully maneuvers himself so that he’s kneeling between Lance’s legs and yeah, it’s exactly what he thinks it is. Lance has put a plug in his ass. He had made Keith come in his ass three times the night before, and now he had a plug in, holding all of that come inside. 

Keith can’t help himself. He grasps the end of the plug and pulls. Lance whines, but he doesn’t wake up as Keith slowly pulls the plug out. He tosses it to the side and watches in awe as cum starts to drip from Lances hole. 

Lance shifts in his sleep, widening his legs and moaning something that sounds an awful lot like Keith’s name. Keith finds himself stroking the inside of Lance’s thighs, feather light touches, but enough to have Lance moaning in his sleep again. This time it’s unmistakable what he says. 

“Keith…”

Lance’s ass clenches and more cum dribbles out. Keith forces himself to breathe as he lets one hand drift down closer, his thumb hovering above Lance’s asshole for just a moment before scooping the cum up and pressing it back into Lance. Lance's hips shift ever so slightly and his ass clenches again, sucking against the pad of Keith’s thumb.  
Keith’s other hand moves up to rest on Lance’s lower stomach, still swollen with how full he is. Keith dips his head to suck lightly at the skin there, tasting the remnants of Lance’s pleasure on his skin as well. Keith pushes on Lance’s stomach and feels the corresponding pressure against his thumb as the cum tries to dribble out even more. Lance moans Keith’s name again and god, he wants to fuck Lance again, fill him up even more. To hell with the moaning. Keith wants Lance screaming his name loud enough for the entire ship to hear. Loud enough for the entire ship to know exactly who Lance belongs to. 

Keith slides his hand along Lance’s chest, intent on waking him up to finish what he’s started. Pale skin slides over a tanned chest and suddenly Keith stops. Pale skin. Pale. Not purple. Human. Rule number 3. No sex unless Keith is a Galra. They’d promised to keep their distance. This was just sex, after all. Just temporary. Just a way to turn Keith back into a human each night. He was human now. Mission accomplished. It was time to go.

Reluctantly, Keith pulls himself off of Lance. God, what’s happening to him. This was only supposed to be about the sex. He had been sure of that. No, he is sure of that. This is just his stupid Galra hormones going completely out of control. But he’s human now. He is in control. He has to be in control. 

Keith grabs his pants, dressing quickly, before practically running from Lance’s room. 

 

****

 

In the morning, Lance wakes to find his plug laying on the bed beside him. He frowns. He must not have put it in as firmly as he thought last night. He glances down at himself to find that his sheets are a complete mess. His thighs are coated in dried cum and he blushes a little, remembering what he had asked for last night. He’s slightly embarrassed, but he doesn’t regret it at all. That look in Keith’s eyes just before he had collapsed on top of him… Yeah, it was worth it. 

Lance pulls himself out of bed, stripping the sheets and tossing them into a pile to take to the laundry room later. He hops in the shower, humming and picturing that look on Keith’s face the entire time. It’s not until much later when Pidge asks him what the dopey grin on his face is for that he finally begins to sober up. Yeah, last night had been fun, but that’s all it was. That’s all it could be. This is just about the sex, he reminds himself. That and helping out a friend. That’s it, though. 

He’s almost able to convince himself. 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this addition ended up being a bit more feelings than smut, but I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for the angst.


End file.
